Honor Among Thieves
by iwriteblkppl
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is good at her job. But her job can be a lot of trouble, especially when Niklaus Mikaelson hires her. (AH)
1. Chapter 1

1.

Niklaus Mikaelson presses her body against the wall. Blocks her in with his left arm positioned right next to her head and trails a finger down the side of her neck with his right hand, over her clavicle, down until it rest at the v of her dress, resting comfortably between her breast. Blue eyes capture hers and his smirk is so cheeky. "You are impressive."

She smacks his hand away roughly. "Don't get familiar."

He only smiles and he presses in closer, sliding the fingers she just discarded up her leg. A slow, soft drag of his fingertips scorching a path up her bare skin, exposed by the daring slit in her dress. She wishes then, that she had control over the gooseflesh and the subsequent smug smile on his face. He gets cocky, replaces his fingertips with the warm palm of his hand, dragging it up the rest of the way, when he reaches where the split ends, a few inches below her hip his hand makes the fabric of her red silk dress bunch at her hip. He stops when his hand meets black lace.

"Are you looking for something?" She asks him, dark eyebrow arching to meet her bang. The grin he gives her is full of sin. Bonnie Bennett had a long list of skills she was proud of. She was meticulous with her planning. She took her time when planning for a job. Conducted hours upon hours of research, studied her mark harder than the classes she dropped our of at Whitmore college. Then she poured over her research-learned blueprints and habits like the back of her hand. In the months leading to this very moment she had thought Niklaus Mikaelson too cocky a man to think anything of her. She had slid into his camp as one of the many women enamored with him and his money. She hadn't anticipated that the flirting and soft touches would result in anything other than a flitting interest in her. She blames herself for not thinking highly enough of herself in that regard. She had mistakenly pegged Niklaus as too proud in himself and the fear he evoked to think that anyone would dare to try to do anything-let alone steal from him. And in that, she thought that meant he and his team would be lax.

She was usually quick on her feet. But it seems that Niklaus Mikaelson was an enigma, a blind spot on her radar which could definitely explain why he was currently pressing her into the wall beside his safe, propositioning her instead of dragging her by her scalp or ordering his beefy men to skin her alive.

The precious jewels she had managed to wrap her manicured fingers around, the rich heavy chain with the two wolf heads chomping down on a jewel encrusted ring in the center-some priceless heirloom with deep rooted nordic history that she cared nothing about but her employer had desperately wanted-no needed and had been willing to pay her handsomely to retrieve, rest on the desk where he had placed them when he'd caught her red handed. She wondered if he would kill her. Maybe after he ravished her? Though she doubted most of the intel she had spent her time gathering, she knew without a doubt that those two things were still very possible. She knew well enough that she had walked directly into the wolves den.

But she had never planned for getting caught. Had never had to and it had obviously been to her detriment.

"You play a fools game and for the wrong side." His statement causes her to tense. The hand waiting at her hip forgotten but then his fingers twist into the fabric of her panties and he pulls them tight against her skin. She imagines he is capable, in one fell swoop, of stripping her of them. Before he cane make another move, she presses the edge of her blade into the skin beneath his jaw and smiles.

Maybe she shouldn't berate herself just yet. She can still be quick when she needs to be.

"Mind your hands, Mr. Mikaelson." He drops his hands from her body, lifting them with his palms toward her in surrender. She presses the knife hard enough he can feel it but not hard enough to break the skin, forcing him back until the back of his leg hit the edge of his desk.

"Me?" He asks incredulous. "You tried to steal from me, love." She can tell from the dashing smile on his lips that he isn't really afraid she'll hurt him. That if anything he is thoroughly amused by this display. He wraps his hand around her wrist and pulls her forward. She tries and fails to jerk away when his hold becomes tight enough she fears it might bruise. She winces trying again to snatch her wrist away when he finally releases it. She worries suddenly of all the things he can do to hurt her. Her mind immediately flies into survival mode.

"I'll tell you who hired me."

"Now, where's the honor in that, love?"

"There's no honor among thieves." She repeats the old adage. "I can give you a name if you let me leave here."

"Look at you. Bargaining." He says on a chuckle. "I don't want a name. I know the Salvatore's hired you." She stares back at him. Fear sinks down deep within her. This job might just be her undoing. The very end of her. The silence between them mounts and she finally clears her throat to ask:

"Then what do you want?"

"To hire you, of course."

And well. Of all the things she could have anticipated. That certainly was not it.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I got bit by this bug that wanted to read something new in terms of TVD fics. The bug that bit me yelled "Crime, murder and sex" and sooooooooo (I've also been watching Good Girls so that's been egging the bug on.) _

2.

The Salvatore boarding house isn't their main property but it's one that's been in their family for years so they maintain it, crash there every now and then but mostly they use it to store their favorite tools- the many people they employ to do their bidding. Today must be a slow day, Bonnie thinks. She bypasses the gate and drives up the road to the old gothic home.

She finds Alaric Saltzman and Lorenzo St. John sitting in the parlour, playing cards and drinking neat whiskies. Alaric only seems mildly interested in her, his eyes rolling over her dress before he fixes his attention on his hand. Lorenzo is more obvious, whistling low and lowering his hand to give her his full attention.

"My, my, my. You do clean up nice, darling." His accent grates on her nerves and she wonders if her limited experience with English men proves that they use pet names too liberally or if the men she's encountered use them because they think it makes women swoon.

Usually she would entertain Enzo, flirting by dangling an evening with her over his head like a bone with an eager dog but since she's left the Mikaelson Benefit her moods been cloudy.

"The Salvatore's?" She asks him as she sits on the sofa to take off her stilletos.

"Stefan is...indisposed." Lorenzo stands going to the bar and mixing a drink. She doesn't pretend to know what he means by that and truly doesn't care. She's just here to check in like she was asked. In the next moment he stands over her, shaking a glass to get her attention. She takes the drink happily.

"And Damon?" She takes a large gulp of the drink. It's her favorite, Whiskey Sour but it's heavier on the Whiskey.

"Indecent."

She rolls her eyes at that before tipping her head back and drinking more of the liquor. She's messy and some spills out of her mouth and drips down her chin. She wipes it away with the back of her hand and places the empty cup in Enzo's hand. He watches her closely, can see the tension rolling off of her in waves.

She raises her arms, pulling the necklace up over her head then she stands, several inches shorter than Enzo but he bends slightly, accepting and silent as she places the necklace around his neck. He stands upright, staring down at her as if he's waiting for her to make another move. She smiles, teasing before she reaches up to adjust the jewelry so it's positioned just right. She pats his cheek before steppng back and bending to scoop her hands into one hand.

"Tell him I stopped by but I can't wait around for-"

"Leaving so soon?" Damon Salvatore saunters into the room. He is dressed in trousers and a buttondown shirt, his tie undone and hair messy. He makes a beeline for the bar to refill his empty glass. Behind him a woman with brunette hair, parted down the middle and framing her face in slick straight curtains sidles up to Damon's side. She whispers something in his ear, her arms around his waist. Damon takes a sip of his drink his eyes on Bonnie as she stares back impatient. He is impudent, openly oggling her when another woman is draped around him. Said woman places a chaste kiss to his cheek before releasing him. She eyes Bonnie for the briefest moment, something like curiousity shining in her gaze before she gives her a small smile. Then she's off, sauntering out of the room and presumably up the stairs for a night cap with her host.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Bonnie tells him, watching him as he comes around to the couch. He plops down into a seat, kicking his legs up on the coffee table.

"Oh come on, sit." He pats the seat next to him. "I want to hear how it went."

She stares at him incredulous. "I'm not a super secret agent. We don't debrief afterward. You told me to steal." She jerks her head over to Enzo, who's since Damon's entrance, returned to his seat across from Alaric. Their card game forgotten. The gaudy piece of jewelry shines bright against the mans dark clothing. "I stole."

"Fine." Damon rolls his eyes, lowering his legs from the coffee table and standing. He stands close, towering over her. She's really always surrounded by handsome, deadly men. Hell, even Alaric could be a charmer when he wasn't being a grump. It's just a shame that all of them had such shitty personalities. She stares up at him stonefaced and all she can think is that if he was quiet more often then maybe she could actually get lost in his icey blue gaze. But as it stands, he enjoys the sound of his own voice too damn much.

"You clean up nice." He says and this is probably the first time since she started working for him that he's ever seen her in anything this glamorous. The trouble with working in a business overrun with men was that they flirted relentlessly and never truly stop persisting. He always tried to toe this line with her. But no matter how lonely her nights could get she'd never ever cross it.

She was a professional. She didn't mix business with pleasure.

"I clean up better than nice." She replies, earning a chuckle from Enzo. "Can I go?" She points behind her over her shoulder. Her mind is really preoccuppied with thoughts of a hot bubble bath, a bottle of wine and take out.

Damon sighs. "You're really no fun, has anyone told you that?" She bites her tongue. Doesn't bother inviting the heat that would come if she said what was truly on her mind with that particular conversation. It was hard to have fun when you were working against your will to pay off a debt you didn't owe. But if there was anything Bonnie Bennett had become accustomed to-it was cleaning up other peoples messes. "Goodnight Bonnie." He says , effectively dismissing her and turning his attention to Alaric and Enzo. They begin a conversation about something inane, business or something else but she's already headed to the door when he calls after her again.

"Oh Bonnie!" He says and she pauses, glancing over her shoulder at him. Though she knows deep down what he might say. "Don't go too far this time. I may have another job for you."

She doesn't say anything though she curls her fingers tight around her shoes. She nods once, curt before continuing out of the Salvatore home. She was a daughter stuck paying for the sins of her father. Completely ensnared in their web and no matter how many jobs she did, it would be the Salvatores that would tell her when her debt had been repaid.

She just feared that they would never say those words. She would never really be free.

xxx

When she gets home she strips of her gown, tossing it onto the floor of her bathroom carelessly before slipping into the spray of her shower. She rolls her shoulders under the hot water and tries her damndest to clear her mind but all she can think is of her conversation with Niklaus Mikaelson.

_"What?" She asked, dumbfounded by his words._

_"I'm offering you a job."_

_"A job."_

_"What are you a bloody tape recorder?"_

_"What do you want?" She lost all her power the moment he caught her with her hand in his safe. She's curled in on herself, already ashamed of failing this job. She shakes her head clear. "What do you want from me?"_

_He smiles and it's sinful, and haunting the way his lips curl in the corners. "I want you to serve the Salvatore brothers to me on a silver platter."_

_She licked her dry lips and she inhaled deeply. "And if I don't agree to this?"_

_"I can't imagine you have a reason to say no, love." He remarked coolly. "I know all about you Bonnie." She tensed at the use of her real name. "Including the mountain of debt the Bennett family owes the Salvatores."_

_Her anger surprised her. She was here with her back being pressed against a wall, both literally and figuratively but she is fucking sick of all the reminders of her indentured servitude to the Salvatore family. She was all too aware of it whenever she stepped into the Salvatore home. Whenever Damon or Stefan called her for a job. She had no life of her own, every moment she had was just her waiting for the next call. "And what? Now I owe you too?"_

_"Au contraire." He said. "With me, you don't have to worry about that."_

_"Then what do you want?" She asked through her teeth. He stepped closer to her and this time she backed away, afraid that her anger had pushed him to anger too. She moved backward with every step he took forward until her back hit the wall again. He didn't close the distance, instead without removing his eyes from hers, he reached into the safe. He closed his hand around the necklace she had meant to retrieve and gently pulled it over her head. It was cold where it pressed against her skin. She didn't dare take her eyes off of Niklaus. _

_"Oh, just your unwavering loyalty. No big deal."_


End file.
